Sliders: Paseo por las dimensiones (anime)
by azrexskate
Summary: ¿que pasaria si la TV seria un portal a diferentes mundos? Anime crossovers! High School DXD, FMAB, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade/Fourze, Digimon Frontier, Saint Seiya, Zero no Tsukaima, y otros que se me ocurran mientras escriba :3
1. El fin de la tierra

¿No han pensado alguna vez si la pantalla de la televisión es un portal que permite ver como una ventana a las otras dimensiones?

La verdad puede ser o simplemente estoy loco… o no es así…

La siguiente historia relata como yo, Azahel, y mi mejor amigo, Guille, luego de que la tierra fuera consumida por los 3 demonios más fuertes del universo, a saber Chronos, Satán y Belphemot, viajamos a otras dimensiones por medio de la televisión adquiriendo habilidades de los héroes de esos mundos…

Pero, ¿y mis modales? Mi nombre, como les dije, es Azahel Rangel, un chico de 19 años, de Venezuela y algo aficionado por la ciencia y el anime, llegando a ser muy analítico con respecto a la ciencia, pero muy infantil… les relatare desde el día en que todo ocurrió:

-Otro día mas- me levante algo enojado por el simple motivo de que debía ir al trabajo, no por flojera sino porque no dormí la noche anterior chateando con Guille sobre un tema algo peculiar…

**FLASHBACK**

**-**En fin aza, yo creo que si existe esa posibilidad, la verdad todo es posible-escribe guille

-es algo loco no crees? Que una tv sea una ventana dimensional, la verdad carece de lógica al ver que todas las series son creadas por personas como nosotros- le conteste

-pero es una simple teoría, que sabes tú? Seria genial al menos intentar descifrar una teoría de este calibre, loca pero puede ser real… todo tiene su peso de realidad lo sabes bien… hace 10 años descubrieron la conectividad entre hoyos negros y hoyos blancos cuando se dijo que no eran reales ninguno de los 2- refuto guille

-tienes tu razón mi hermano, pero deberíamos descansar, tú tienes clase en la uní y yo el trabajo, te parece que continuemos con esta conversación en la mañana?

-Vale, pero seguiré leyendo sobre lo de ondas electromagnéticas y te convenceré-se despidió Guille

**END FLASHBACK**

**-**oi oi oimi hermano está bien loco cada vez más pero, ¿y si tiene razón? Ñee no creo…- me vestí y tache en el calendario, era viernes 27 de septiembre, y me vestí con una ropa sencilla, mis jean negros con una camisa blanca y chaleco gris, iba a trabajar con la más y estruendosa flojera que jamás se había visto en el mundo cuando el cielo de pronto se oscurece de forma tenebrosa…

Me asome por la ventana y vi las nubes como si se acercara la tormenta perfecta, pero las nubes tenían un tinte morado, y desde estas nubes se escucharon las siguientes palabras

-"Insolentes Humanos es hora de reclamar este mundo para los señores demonios, no tiene sentido que huyan, este mundo nos pertenece"- esas palabras causaron escalofríos en mi espalda de una manera que se durmieron mis manos y mis pies prácticamente congelándose, no por efecto de alguna magia extraña, sino por el mismo miedo que se apodero de mí.

De pronto se escuchó gente gritar y era porque se veía una figura demoniaca, si, era el mismísimo belphemot caminando destajando personas cortándolas a la mitad, y dejando un rio de sangre en las calles, mientras que por otro lado se veía a una persona de rojo convertía en piedra a cuantas personas podía, y sin dudar mirando el cielo se veía a chronos, haciendo que lloviera agua acida, la cual comenzaba a derretir el techo de la casa… era el fin del mundo que tantos esperaban. Pero algo muy extraño paso… mi celular había adquirido una forma distinta a lo que era, se convirtió en un brazalete de color negro y algunos detalles plateados con 12 teclas nada más (tal cual las que trae) pero parecidas a la de un televisor y sin dudar presione la tecla 1, (no perdía nada con intentar) haciendo que la TV se encendiera en algún canal, en el cual detalle pasaban el capítulo final de una serie o un anime, como ustedes quieran llamarle, llamado High School DXD y el televisor por no mentirles, me arrastro dentro de este viendo por última vez mi hogar, mi tierra, convirtiéndose en piedra, mientras llegaba a una zona en específico, a la Academia Kuoh, donde comenzaría la aventura de mi vida…


	2. La reunion con los demonios

**Buenas chicos :) este cap mas que todo es informativo, luego empezara lo bueno **

**agradecimientos:**

**Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki gracias por tus palabras bro :) me esforzare en mejorar mi historia y gracias por tu follow**

**Disclaimer: todas las series aqui usada, no son mias son de sus dueños XD **

Esta es la historia de como yo, Azahel, pude junto a mi mejor amigo, Guille, salvar la tierra…

Hace 3 dias caí en esta dimensión, si puedo decirle así, ya que al apretar el botón 1 de mi brazalete-celular, fui succionado a la televisión… no quisiera pensar que estoy realmente loco o que fue el mismo shock de mi muerte a mano de los demonios que causo que yo terminara atrapado en un sueño extraño y sin precedentes.

-Debo buscar comida y alguien que conozca en este mundo… aunque no sé si sea siquiera el anime que apareció en la pantalla… ¡Ash! ¡No sé ni que creer!- me derrumbo en el piso llorando ya que de verdad me sentí frustrado en el momento cuando alguien se me acerca de pronto y mi reacción es empujarle haciendo que terminara en el piso de la caída que le proporcione, pero lo que me asombro realmente fue quien era el que me buscaba:

-¿¡Guille?! ¿¡Eres tú, enserio?!- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas al ver que una persona conocida estaba ahí, junto a mí, en el momento que menos esperaba que alguien estuviera vivo o yo no estuviera loco.

-sí, soy yo bro, y te digo, estamos dentro de la TV- lo dijo con tal serenidad que la alegría que sentía de verlo se convirtió en ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¿¡cómo diantres estamos aquí en esto, como es posible y tú lo dices con tal tranquilidad!? ¡Idiota!- solté en voz en cuello con la frustración a millón porque sentía que el único que se sentía loco era yo.

-Te dije que esta teoría no era loca, sino que no estaba probada, y nada más falto el empujón de 3 demonios locos y que nuestros celulares mutaran para estar aquí y ¡Voila! Estamos dentro de la TV siendo ondas electromagnéticas y estando aquí encerrados por el momento… y adivina, estamos en una de las series preferidas de tu ataque Ecchi, High School DXD- explico el chico que se adaptaba de forma rápida a la situación.

-Entonces… ¿estamos dentro de la TV y el anime que vimos es en donde estamos condensados en forma de ondas electromagnéticas? ¡No me jodas ¡- conteste atónito.

Luego de caminar con Guille tratando de asimilar la situación, llegamos a la Academia Kuoh, donde "nos infiltramos" por idea de Guille, para tener el contacto con Rías Gremory, la Jefa del clan Gremory, tratando de buscar respuestas sobre si lo que estábamos viviendo era obra de los demonios de nuestro mundo…

-¡Issei-hentai!- gritaban las chicas al ver a Issei Hyoudou pasando por el pasillo frente a nosotros, el conocido chico de la sangre de dragón, el cual me dio una breve mirada, luego de apretarse la mano donde este poseía el Sacred Gear, la cual tuvo efecto sobre mi brazalete, el cual reacciono ante su presencia de forma como cause yo en él. Él se quedó extrañado y horas después, antes de terminar las clases, se acercó a mí y me dirigió las siguientes palabras: -chico ven conmigo y tu amigo también- de forma algo espeluznante, pero como el plan de Guille tenia éxito, proseguimos la caminata hacia el lugar donde estaba el club del ocultismo, donde se encontraban Akeno, Yuuto, Asia, Koneko y la mismísima y espléndidamente sexy Rías Gremory, quien nos vio con un inusual interés a Guille, que estaba babeando, y a mí, que veía como posiblemente nos iban a matar o peor, convertirnos en demonios, y créeme, no quisiera ser un demonio.

-Bienvenidos al club del ocultismo- Esbozo con una sonrisa Rías hacia nosotros lo cual nos relajo un poco, bueno me relajo a mí, Guille tuvo un orgasmo emocional y casi delata que somos de otro mundo, cuando Rías volvió a decir- no podrán irse de aquí hasta que nos revelen quienes son y que son esos dispositivos en sus muñecas, los cuales han tenido alerta a mi peón y mi caballero-. Recordé el momento en el que Guille se cruzó con Kiba y sucedió lo mismo que paso con Issei y mi brazalete. Rías ya actuaba como la dueña del territorio, genial nos habían cachado y seguramente nos iban a matar.

-Bueno etto, mi nombre es Guille y ahora le explico my lady- dijo Guille tratando de ser interesante pero es detenido por un golpe de Koneko y luego de unas risas tanto mías como de Issei y Kiba, Koneko le dice a Guille- Pervertido, no le hables así a nuestra reina- se comportaban protectoramente con la reina, pero como es característico de Rías, se acercó a mí, ya que me mostraba cauteloso. Acaricio de forma tentadora mi rostro y se decidió a preguntarme a mi directamente a mi oído el quienes éramos.

-Bueno déjeme tratar de explicarle, aun yo mismo no lo creo. Mi Nombre es Azahel y el de mi amigo Guillermo o como le decimos, Guille. Somos de otra dimensión- termine de decirle tratando de sonar serio, pero el silencio era ensordecedor, un silencio incomodo como el de alguien que trata de asimilar una respuesta a la que no estaba acostumbrado o preparado escuchar.

-Interesante, Azahel, eso me ha dejado anonadada, ¿pero cómo se supone llegaron a este lugar?- pregunta Rías algo interesada en nuestra historia. Guille brinco del suelo recomponiéndose de forma rápida y empezó a contar su teoría loca de ondas electromagnéticas y Akeno interfirió de forma coqueta - ¿entonces en su mundo somos un programa televisivo? Are Are eso si es interesante- dijo acomodándose en el mueble la pelinegra.

-Entonces saben qué clase de demonios somos, ¿verdad?- dijo Issei algo sorprendido pero algo aquejado de que su mano doliera. – ¿puedes apagar ese aparato? Hace que mi Boost Gear duela como cuando le pegan en las pelotas a alguien- mientras tanto en otro lugar una Louise de la Valliere sentía como le timbraban los oídos al pegarle al pobre de Saito en sus pelotas – Alguien está hablando de mí. Bueno_ sacando su látigo para pegarle a Saito de nuevo…

Volviendo al Club del Ocultismo, trate de quitarme mi celular-brazalete de la mano pero estaba unido a mi brazo de una forma inexplicable. Akeno intento separarlo de mi mano y la de Guille con magia, pero estos no reaccionaban. Pero Kiba tuvo una idea. – ¿qué tal si es lo único que les permite estar plasmados en este plano existencial? Es lo único que explica que no puedan separarse de esos dispositivos- dijo el rubio recostándose de una pared, pero acto seguido el dispositivo de Guille tubo una reacción. -¿¡que pasa ¡?- grito guille que cayó en sí mismo ya que tenía rato distraído detallando el cuerpo de Rías, de Akeno y de Asia, que tenía dormida desde que llego al club, en el momento de que su dispositivo escaneaba a Kiba con la luz roja, la cual no solo hacía más que eso, escanear al rubio y este dispositivo cambio de color a azul, ya que tenía el dispositivo del mismo color que el mío. Este escaneo de forma progresiva a Kiba, hasta llegar a sus pies y emitió una frase "Scan complete- Access to La Espada Naciente" dejando atónitos desde Rías, hasta mi persona que quedamos perplejos por lo visto. De pronto Guille se levantó y presiono el botón 1 del dispositivo haciendo que el pudiera generar espadas a voluntad como lo hacía Kiba. Kiba brinco hacia la esquina de la habitación toda asustado, pero a la vez extrañado de que Guille pudiera generar espadas como él lo hacía, quedándose perplejo luego de asimilarlo todo. Inquietado por lo visto, decidí hacer lo mismo levantando la mano hacia Issei y acto seguido el dispositivo escaneo al chico dragón…

En ese momento mi mente dio los pasos a seguir como si lo supiera todo sobre el aparato. Presione el botón 1 y automáticamente genere el Sacred Gear de Issei en el lugar donde estaba el brazalete y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento…

**En fin aqui lo dejo por hoy... espero les guste y espero sus criticas... gracias y subire el proximo en lo que logre terminarlo :) **


	3. El Entrenamiento

**2 caps en un dia, creo que descansare por hoy XD **

**Gracias a los que leen mi historia **

**gracias a los comens de Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki y espero sigas la historia,**

**este cap tiene algo de ecchi XD asi que diviertanse un poco**

Luego de caer en la dimensión High School DXD, Guille y yo adquirimos nuestros poderes, pero yo al adquirir los míos, caí inconsciente…

-Mmmmm, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunte despertándome de pronto en una cama en la que me encontraba acostado, sin darme cuenta de que estaba sin camisa y sin pantalón, solo con mi ropa interior puesta, luego de haberme desmayado en el club del ocultismo el día anterior a hoy. Al estirarme toque unos voluminosos pechos y por voluminosos eran enormes, era como decir ¡mamma mía son melones o sandias!, y estando medio adormecido apreté para ver si eran de verdad o solo un sueño pero al ver hacia la cara de la dueña de semejante pechonalidad, la pelirroja me saluda y caí de espaldas contra el piso…

-Buenos dias Azahel-kun- dice Rías, completamente desnuda y estirándose también, dejando ver TODO, si señores TODO lo que era ella físicamente y señores, mejor vista que esto no hay por la mañana, causando un sangrado nasal que si estaba en mi mundo, habría causado un buen trauma y un largo rato en el medico. Yo algo apenado, ya que no acostumbraba ver mujeres sin absolutamente nada, y menos un monumento de esta talla, me puse extremadamente rojo y voltee a ver hacia la ventana y tartamudeando le pregunte a Rías, -¿p-porq-que es-estas d-desnuda y a-aquí y q-que me p-paso a m-mi?-

-Debías componerte, copiaste el poder de mi siervo y si bien cómo has dicho sabes de nosotros, 8 peones de la evil pieces en tu cuerpo absorbidos de golpe y sin haber muerto y reencarnado por mí, podrían haberte matado realmente, pero veo que lo asimilaste muy bien, tanto así que mi magia te curo y pudiste soportar de forma fácil este poder- decía risueña la pelirroja quien se acerca a mi casi acorralándome y dejándome ver todo, por lo cual no pude contener otro sangrado nasal, y riéndose me continua hablando – Si de verdad adquiriste esos poderes, hoy deberíamos hacer un experimento, ¿te atreves?- dijo la pelirroja dejando que su aliento se acercara a mí y me envolviera por completo, y como ahora tenía un poco del poder de un demonio, me sentía atraído de una forma extremadamente tentadora a Rías. –Me atreveré si puedo salvar mi mundo… pero… etto… ¿porque son tan grandes?- no pude contener mi parte pervertida bajo control y a estas instancias ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría hacerlo? Hasta un hombre declarado homosexual al estar frente a esta maravilla, caería rendido y seria heterosexual de nuevo… -si son algo grandes, pero nada del otro mundo, a este momento y por tu pregunta, ¿quieres tocar?- esa pregunta me hizo caer en shock y de no ser porque no me desmayo con facilidad, al menos que sea algo que suponga el sobreesfuerzo físico para mí, hubiera caído en coma. –c-claro que quisiera tocar p-pero ¿p-porque no m-mejor vamos a entrenar mi p-poder?- era jugar esa carta o sinceramente haber caído bajo las redes de la sensual Rías, lo cual sería divertido, pero no era el momento, no ahí y no ahora.

-Bueno por ahora, eres uno de mis siervos. Tengo ahora 16 peones en 2 chicos, ¿quién lo diría?- dijo la pelirroja mientras se vestía con ropa deportiva y mientras termine de vestirme con una ropa que me tendió, me hizo Salir de la casa en la que estábamos. Los chicos del club, guille y yo nos reunimos en una parte escondida del bosque cercano a esta ciudad, la cual Akeno cubrió con un sello de ilusión y división temporal para que el daño que causáramos no fuera notorio en un siglo al menos. Empezamos con Kiba el cual peleo de forma pareja y por pareja me refiero a que Guille generaba espadas a la velocidad de la luz, tal como hacia Kiba, y sabía contrarrestar el efecto del Caballero de Rías, dejando declarado todo en empate, y al menos 25 árboles cortados. Akeno probó la canalización de magia y demostró que poseía los poderes mágicos de Kiba copiados a la perfección. Lucho contra Guille y este se vio en cierta desventaja contra los ataques mágicos de Akeno, pero no era débil y no se rendía. Hasta que Akeno por su sadismo, lo golpeo en la entrepierna…

**GUILLE POV**

Diablos, ¡como duele esto! Akeno se pasó pegándome en las pelotas TT-TT al menos debo ver que la tierna y casta pero muy sexy Asia se acercara a curarme… -Guille-san, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele?- me dice Asia y le contesto que si mientras me dedico a detallar el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba frente a mí, que de verdad me tenía deseoso de muchas cosas pervertidas, viendo como estaba acomodada de manera que pareciera que me hacía…

**AZAHEL POV**

Y Koneko le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo prácticamente en coma, gritándole –Guille deja de ser pervertido, me bastaba con Issei ahora tú- caminando la pequeña Loli alejándose de Guille y dejando a Asia con más trabajo, curándolo. Issei fue el último en probar a Guille, el cual uso su Boosted Gear de forma que se convirtió en el Balance Breaker. Canalizo su poder lanzándole rayos a Guille, quien a duras penas pudo esquivar y termino teóricamente en empate ya que Rías decidió que fuera así ya que tenía cierto interés en mí. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y me dijo - ¿listo para probar tus poderes mi segundo chico dragón?- eso me hizo tragar en seco, ya que yo, a diferencia de Guille, no acostumbraba a luchar, es mas no se pelear con tal gracia. La primera en probar fue Koneko….

**GUILLE POV **

Koneko empezó a luchar contra Aza, el que luchaba contra ella con gran dificultad, no porque no tuviera fuerza, sino porque no usaba esta para pelear. Comenzó a huirle y Koneko le lanzaba piedras y use la frase que el mas odiaba en el mundo - ¿Acaso eres una Gallina? Y más temerle a una Loli, eres un cobarde- eso hizo que frenara en seco, el Boosted Gear en su brazo hizo su aumento de poder al menos unas 5 veces y este freno a Koneko sin dejar mas ganas de pelear de la peli grisácea, la que le dijo a su jefa que enviara a Asia a Azahel para su prueba con Akeno. Asia curo a Aza, de forma simple y sencilla ya que solo tenía daños en la espalda por las rocas lanzadas. Se quitó su camisa (cosa de la que jamás pierde oportunidad) y estaba listo para la prueba de Akeno. La pelinegra lo reto a dispararle y lo hizo de forma eficiente ya que si pudo generar el "Dragón Shoot" y ella perdió mitad de sus ropas y ¡hay la madre se le ve hasta el alma! *sangrado nasal*. Akeno estaba de acuerdo a que se enfrentara a Kiba solo para ver su tiempo de reacción. Sentí miedo por Aza, ya que Kiba no se controla al pelear, pero lo siguiente me dejo anonadado

Azahel rompía cada espada que Kiba generaba en sus manos, creando un ataque masivo de parte de Kiba pero Azahel jugo la carta del "Dragón Shoot" de nuevo y Kiba creía que generando una espada que absorbiera este ataque le ganaría, pero Aza genero más potencia y logro vencerle. –El Dress Breaker puede ser usado como Sword Breaker, ¿Quién lo diría?- celebraba Aza al ver que había derrotado al caballero. Por ultimo estaba su par, Issei el cual no dudo en activar el Balance Breaker de nuevo y Aza lo imito. La diferencia entre ambos es que el Balance Breaker de Aza no era tan brillante como el de Issei. Issei no se contuvo, luchando contra mi amigo de forma violenta y ambos volaban por aquí y por allá pero algo paso. El Balance Breaker de aza no aguanto mucho más tiempo activado y este cayo en el suelo, dejándose herido y siendo socorrido por el resto de los demás.

**AZAHEL POV**

-mis costillas- dolía realmente la caída y el golpe, realmente admiro a Issei por controlar tal cantidad de poder sin inmutarse. –Azahel-kun estarás bien- prometió Asia usando su Twilight Healing curándome mientras me quedaba dormido y lo último que veía era la cara de Rías, preocupada por mí.

**si les gusta no duden en dejar reviews :) nos leemos **


	4. Trika y los Angeles Caidos

**Buenas chicos les dejo por aqui el 4to cap. llego un nuevo personaje que siempre discutimos pero es divertida y veran nuestra relacion plasmada en la historia. **

**este cap tiene algo de picardia asi que disfrutenlo XD  
**

**voy con los saludos:**

**Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki gracias por tus palabras de aliento**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan jaja LOL con tu review y gracias por seguir mi historia y**

** a segovia(punto)kaiser gracias por tus comentarios**

**sin mas disfruten mi historia *saca unas palomitas de maiz de no se donde* **

Luego de adquirir los poderes, el entrenamiento es lo primordial, Rías intento violarme, y Guille fue pateado por Koneko, pero mientras controlaba el Balance Breaker, no pude más y caí inconsciente

Reaccione de nuevo en la cama donde desperté ayer por la mañana, y encontrándome de nuevo sin mucha ropa, y una Rías Gremory completamente desnuda, me senté a pensar al borde de la cama mientras la pelirroja dormía plácidamente, sobre porque he quedado debilitado y desmayado ya 2 veces, cuando la verdad soy una persona más resistente antes situaciones que exigen esfuerzos físicos. Mientras me sumía en estos pensamientos, unos brazos y una temperatura cálida me rodearon de forma que me vi atrapado y sofocado entre 2 pechos gigantes y escuche una frase alentadora de una voz tierna –puedes hacerlo, dominaras el Balance Breaker, lo sé, y así salvaras tu mundo-.

Esa frase me levanto el ánimo y respondí el abrazo luego de buscar algo de aire, ya que de verdad no podía respirar. En ese momento no estaba con mis sentidos en mí, sino distraído por la verdadera muestra de cariño que, La Jefa del Clan Gremory, me demostraba y que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba. En el momento en el que reaccione un poco, mi naturaleza tomo posesión de mi cuerpo y aprovecho el momento, Causando que levemente recostara a Rías a la cama y viéndola a los ojos le estampe un fuerte y algo acalorado beso, el cual por alguna razón se sentía como besar algo que no es real pero no por lo irreal, sino porque no podía creer que era correspondido y también que eso ocurría realmente, algo que jamás creí que sucedería ni en mis sueños más locos, pero como todo lo bueno siempre debe acabar, o en este momento ser interrumpido, una explosión se escuchó en el jardín.

Vestido rápidamente y activando el Boosted Gear y escuchando el característico "Boost" me prepare para defender a los que me daban hospedaje, cuando de pronto diviso salir del polvo a una chica, no mayor de 16 años, cabello ondulado de color castaño oscuro y un color de ojos azules, vestida de un pantalón deportivo color naranja y una chaqueta a medio abrir de color naranja con franjas negras en los brazos, y una blusa de color blanca… no me fue difícil reconocerla, ya que era ella… mi prima Ana o como le conocíamos, "Trika", también estaba en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos Guille y yo. Su brazalete era de color rosado. Eso fue extraño ya que nosotros al parecer éramos los únicos que estábamos en este mundo y aparece ella. Trika se acercó a mí y luego de saludarme me dijo –hey tu anciano, ¿de verdad también entraste por la TV-ttebayo?- mi pequeña prima tenía una afición extraña por naruto y adopto su forma de hablar. Me enoje porque alguien como yo odia que le digan viejo o anciano y me apresure en contestar –si ENANA estoy aquí también. Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste entrar?- Trika se enojó porque como todos en mi familia, odiamos que nos recalquen las cosas de este modo pero contesto directamente mi pregunta sin pelear – bueno veía el capítulo 230 de naruto, recién había comprado el cd, cuando de pronto, sucedió el caos y fuera de casa se veían mares de sangre y como llovía ácido y bueno, caí en la tierra de naruto. Muy divertido y mira esto- apretó su botón 1 y activo el poder del ransengan destruyendo un árbol, el cual Rías reparo inmediatamente. Trika no se había percatado de la presencia de esta así que le hablo de forma grosera – hey tu pelirroja, ¿qué haces junto al viejo de aquí?- Rías automáticamente se enojó ya que "se habían metido con uno de sus subordinados" y estuvo a punto de matar a Trika cuando interferí – Rías es mi prima no le hagas nada… estará bajo control en unos momentos-.

Al terminar de decir eso pellizque a Trika y viendo su brazalete vi que ya poseía… ¿! Dos poderes ¡? Uno era el poder SS4 (súper saiyajin 4 y el ransengan) y de pronto quise asesinarla. -¿COMO DEMONIOS TIENES 2 PODERES JUSTO AHORA?- -Bueno llegue en una reunión un poco peculiar entre Naruto y Goku y bueno ambos me dejaron escanear sus poderes jeje- lo dijo de forma tan espontanea que de verdad la quise ahorcar… otra vez. ¿Se nota mis ganas de asesinar a mi familia verdad? En ese momento, la pelirroja nos veía discutir y sonreía mientras Akeno se acercaba y le mencionaba algo que hasta yo escuche

"-Koneko matara a Guille-" eso automáticamente nos frenó a mí y a Trika y nos dirigimos con las 2 demonios a revisar… subimos al piso 2 donde vimos a Koneko correteando a Guille por toda la habitación y una Asia medio desnuda que decía –no me hizo nada Koneko-chan no lo mates- y Trika no aguanto reírse y más cuando Koneko alcanzo a Guille de un salto…

**LUEGO DE UNA NOQUEADA DESPUES**

-Bienvenida Trika- dijo Rias-sempai a la enana (si te volví a llamar enana y no podrás hacer nada), podrás quedarte aquí el tiempo que descubran como irse y sus poderes sean entrenados correctamente. –Pero es fácil viajar a otros mundos, solo presionas el botón siguiente y ¡voila! estas en otro mundo- dijo la enana de pelo castaño dejándonos perplejos. – pero al menos adquieran la maestría en este mundo, no sería bien visto que no sepan controlar sus poderes y que el clan Gremory los haya dejado irse así- dijo Kiba quien se levantaba de su asiento caminando al frente del círculo. – Es verdad y es divertido tenerlos cerca- dijo una Asia sonrojada. –Vale nos quedaremos un poco más, ¿les parece?- contesta Guille y abraza a Koneko que al ponerse sonrojada, le asesta un golpe en el estómago dejándolo de nuevo noqueado –no me toques pervertido- y la sala estallo en risas….

Pero lejos de ahí, un grupo de 5 Angeles caídos veían a los chicos junto con los demonios y ya habían planeado atacar directamente el hogar para aniquilar a los demonios que habían matado a Reynare y su grupo anteriormente. –Vamos es ahora o nunca- dijo el ángel más Viejo que volaba capitaneando el equipo de Angeles.

-Salgan los 3 a entregar los panfletos, nosotros haremos un par de contratos, cualquier cosa, no duden en invocarnos, seguro querrán hablar de lo que ha pasado con su mundo- dijo Rías dirigiéndose a Trika, a Guille y a mí, que estábamos aun en "entrenamiento" y sin más inmutarnos salimos a caminar dejando en todas partes los panfletos, cuando de pronto nos vimos rodeados por los Angeles caídos.

-es hora de que mueran, amantes de los demonios-dijo una ángel que estaba prácticamente desnuda,

-si es hora de acabar con esos, así tal vez dios nos perdone- dijo otro ángel y todos generaron lanzas de luz cuando un rayo ataco desde el cielo- ¿Are Are que hay por aquí? Un grupo de Angeles atacando a los nuevos… creo me divertiré lanzándole rayos- dijo Akeno quien secundada por Koneko golpeaba a los Angeles…

-¡Guille ayudemos!- grite mientras apretaba el botón 1 y activaba el Balance Breaker y golpeaba a un par de Angeles pero no era tan fuerte como Issei para vencer a estos. Aun así teniendo el implemento que mataba dioses, era débil, hasta que algo de verdad sucedió. Mi cuerpo comenzó a ser más fuerte y pude controlar el Balance Breaker y pude disparar más de 3 "Dragón Shoots" lastimando a 2 Angeles, mientras Trika junto con Koneko y Akeno mutilaban a las otras 2 Angeles que por ataques de Trika haciendo Kame-Hame-Has las de dejo completamente desnudas. Y Guille cortó a 1 ángel, al parecer el que más maestría de espadas tenía. Fue una pelea simple y Rías llego con Issei y Asia a dar el golpe final aniquilando a los Angeles.

Dejando en claro que nuestro entrenamiento (y por más extraño, mi fuerza) era muy bueno y lo habíamos ejercido bien, los chicos nos invitaron a tener una cena para celebrar esta victoria contra los Angeles caídos…

**espero sus reviews chicos y es fin de semana... estudio los sabados asi que no subire ningun cap, pero puede que el domingo suba algo... si quieren lemmon solo pidanlo *se truena los dedos* bye :) **


	5. La accion nocturna y El viaje

**Hola chicuelos pase por aquí a decirle que *suenan los tambores* si habrá lemon! Los reviews y MP así lo piden :3 así que vamos a probar un nuevo formato ya que la enana, digo Trika también relatara parte de la historia!**

**La historia esta relatada en diferentes puntos de vista, y tiempo así que bueno espero sus reviews**

**Gracias a cada uno de los seguidores de mi fic, y ahora sin más nada que decir empezare con el cap. 5.**

**AZAHEL POV**

Luego de vencer a los ángeles caídos, nos dirigimos a la casa en la que nos estábamos hospedando, donde nos esperaba una cena especial cocinada por Akeno, y lo más importante, un brindis de celebración por el entrenamiento que dio sus frutos. Los chicos comenzaron a comer y yo emocionado también me uní a comer, en una competencia sin sentido con Trika, la que consistía en quien podía comer más. Esa niña tiene apetito de saiyajin pero yo no me quedaba atrás… Koneko no estaba presente en el momento hasta que llego con una botella de alcohol, vodka para ser exactos, la cual tenía tiempo sin ver… en un momento como este me pregunto cómo rayos la mascota de la academia Kuoh podía comprar alcohol, pero en el momento no me importo.

Guille bebía y se burlaba de Asia mientras bebía ya que la rubia jamás había bebido en su vida. Koneko no quiso beber y Trika, Akeno, Issei y Kiba la imitaron, ya que Akeno, Issei y Koneko tenían contratos que realizar esa noche, así que los únicos que celebramos con el alcohol fuimos Rías, Asia, Guille y yo…

La botella no dio basto, pero fue suficiente para que la Jefa, la rubia, Guille y yo perdiéramos la cordura. Guille comenzó a cantar música sin sentido, y Asia se burlaba por la emoción que recorría su mente y cuerpo por el alcohol. Rías estaba completamente alcoholizada, realmente se cayó dos veces al piso y eso que solo estábamos sentados. Yo realmente, y me da pena admitirlo, también estaba ebrio, y no solo un poco, sino bastante, pero al menos no perdí el conocimiento.

-Juguemos a la botellaaaaa- dijo Guille riéndose y tomando de la mano a Asia, ya que todos los chicos se habían ido y habíamos quedado solo los 4 que habíamos bebido. Asia se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y yo me senté al lado de Guille. El primero en girar la botella fui yo y mientras giraba Rías propuso algo interesante:

-el que quede escogido por la botella aparte de besar, puede tocar parte del cuerpo de la otra persona- algo sonrojada pero bien dispuesta a realizarlo

-Acepto- dijo una Asia bien desinhibida

-Bien eso se escucha bueno- dijo Guille y la verdad no me quedo de otra que aceptar… esta celebración ya se había salido de control… la punta de la botella apunto a Asia y el fondo me apunto a mí y en milésimas de segundos, Asia había estampado sus labios sobre los míos, acariciando mi pecho, espera ¿En qué momento metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa? En fin al terminar su turno ella giro la botella, y quedo apuntando a Guille, que ni corto ni perezoso la beso de una forma que si se pudiera multar a alguien por se lo mas pervertido en un beso, a él le hubieran dado la pena máxima. El juego continuo esta vez la punta en dirección a la jefa y el fondo a mí, en el cual sucedió lo mismo que con Asia, pero la jefa completamente desinhibida metió sus manos… en… etto… mi pantalón /. En ese momento mi hombría se apodero de mí. Y no pude aguantar y cortar el juego

-Chicos ¿por qué mejor no dejamos este juego para mañana?- dije desesperado, porque de esta noche no pasaba que Rías fuera mía. Hoy si era el momento. Guille capto la indirecta e invito a Asia a continuar ese juego en su cuarto. Pícaro, ya la pobre Asia no es casta y más con el pervertido de mi amigo.

En fin llegue con una velocidad más rápida de la permitida a un humano, con una Rías que no toleraba la ropa sobre su cuerpo. Y creo que odiaba mi ropa, ya que la rompió de una forma asesina. Le ayude a deshacerse de la camisa y la falda que esta usaba, dejando de nuevo expuesto su monumental cuerpo a mi vista, que en vez de alterada por el alcohol, estaba en HD. Comencé a besarla ardientemente y sentía sus manos acariciando mi "amigo" con cierta maestría, y ya sabía que yo no escaparía de esta situación, y ni loco que estuviera, perdería esta oportunidad.

**TRIKA POV**

**-**Vamos a jugar a la botella- escuche a Guille decir, alejándome de casa con el sexy pero extraño rubio llamado Kiba. La verdad me parecía muy atractivo, la realidad en la tierra no existen chicos así en la tierra, y si existen o son prostitutos, o son del otro bando. Pero aun así me llamara la atención y me babeara por él, no puedo demostrarle mi interés. No quiero que sea un aprovechado y se nota que es de esos chicos que solo usan a las chicas.

-Pequeña, ¿qué tal si vamos a un lugar que suelo visitar cuando me siento algo… distante? Ya que los demás están en contrato y nosotros somos los únicos que no tenemos que hacer, me agradaría mostrarte lo bello de este mundo- dijo el rubio súper sonrojado y aunque se veía muy tierno, le respondí con un gran y a secas ¿"si"? bueno en fin, decidí aceptar la invitación de este chico y este me dijo que me sujetara, el cual uso sus alas demoniacas y me abrazo para volar por los cielos. Admito que olía espectacular, pero no dejaría que ni su sonrisa enviciante ni su perfume ni su mirada… tan distante y triste me controlaran y me hicieran caer bajo sus encantos.

El rubio me llevo hasta la cima de una colina… tenía mi mano preparada para activar el SS4 (súper saiyajin 4) en caso de que quisiera propasarse conmigo, pero en vez de eso, saco de un árbol una sabana y me dijo:

-Trika, veamos las estrellas, eso calma mi ansiedad a veces, me hacen sentir completo ya que jamás puedo brillar solo, pero cuando estoy junto a alguien puedo destacar- esas palabras me gustaron, sonaron muy cursi para mis gustos, pero me hicieron verlo de otro modo. No era tan malvado o un prostituto como pensaba, sino que era alguien de bonitos sentimientos. Esta vez confiare en el

-Kiba no estás solo, por el momento yo estoy aquí y no te dejare solo- me senté y le di un abrazo, el cual sentí que para él era como darle un dulce a un niño que se había portado bien, y también pude sentir ese cariño que tanto extrañaba sentir. La noche transcurrió hablando de nuestros mundos, pero algo lindo salió a flote.

-entonces jamás has besado- dije a Kiba lo cual creí que era una mentira pero él se sonrojo de tal manera que no pudo siquiera esbozar una palabra, sino se tapo con la sabana… entonces se me ocurrió algo estúpido, pero esta oportunidad jamás la volvería a tener.

-Kiba… etto… bésame- si me veo atrevida, pero no lo soy, ¿Cuándo en mi vida volvería a ver un sexy rubio con unos sentimientos tan puros que revelan que jamás siquiera había besado a otra chica?

-¿e-estás segura?- dijo asustado

-sí, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- dije tsunderisandome, cuando de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y de verdad, sentí como viajaba a las estrellas que teníamos tanto rato viendo. El beso duro más de lo que esperaba, y sin darme cuenta nos habíamos besado más de una vez, pero no soy una fácil, de mi no obtendrá nada más. Tontamente lo golpee y le dije

-suficiente por hoy Kiba, volvamos esta por amanecer….-

**GUILLE POV**

-Asia, vamos entra- le dije a la rubia completamente alcoholizada que daba tumbos contra todo lo que estaba en la habitación, caminando lentamente y algo seductora hacia mí. No pude evitar que me sangrara la nariz al verla mover su pequeña, pero bien definida cadera hacia mi cuerpo, y besándome de nuevo, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Despoje del uniforme que usaba Asia a su precioso y delicado cuerpo, mientras apagaba la luz, dejando completamente el cuarto en una oscuridad que apenas permitía ver su cuerpo, pero en este momento lo importante no es ver, sino sentir.

Comencé besando su cuello de una forma cautivadora en la cual cause gemidos de su parte, mientras tocaba sus senos, que al no ser muy grandes, cabían con facilidad en mis manos. La recosté en la cama, con delicadeza pude notar que al quietarle el resto de su ropa interior estaba completamente mojada, lo cual me hizo excitarme más y meter mis dedos en su parte, lo cual la exalto y empezó a gemir de placer. Comencé a lamer sus pezones lo que hizo que se pusiera más excitada y mi mano término completamente mojada en sus fluidos… supe que era hora de entrar en ella.

Estaba completamente duro y decidí entrar con cuidado ya que realmente no sabía si Asia era virgen o no, pero para mi sorpresa no lo era, creía que era tan casta como se veía. Aun así ya un sueño se estaba cumpliendo, y la verdad sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba al ver como se arqueaba completamente de placer. Comencé mi movimiento lentamente con ella dejando que se acoplara al momento, y la rubia gimió de placer completamente. Comencé a morder su cuello mientras nos movíamos a la par, y podía sentir como me acercaba a terminar dentro de ella…

-me vengo, me vengo- le dije entre suspiros y jadeos a Asia

-y-yo también Guille-kun v-voy a llegar ahhhh- dijo Asia soltando un orgasmo y haciendo que yo terminara completamente dentro de ella llenando su vientre.

-son las 3 am Asia, mejor debemos dormir- le dije antes de darle un beso y acariciarla y quedar dormido.

**AZAHEL POV**

Me vi completamente acosado por la pelirroja en la pared, la cual poseía mis movimientos controlados, solo podía corresponder sus besos y acariciar sus piernas y me concentre en sus muslos donde mis manos reposaban y acariciaban dejándome disfrutar de esa piel tan tersa. El momento de dominar yo se hizo presente, llevándola hasta la cama, acomodándome yo debajo de ella, donde se deshizo de mi ropa interior, y quedando ambos completamente desnudos, la acomode de modo que pudiéramos realizar una posición: la 69.

La pelirroja introdujo mi miembro en su boca jugando con su lengua haciéndome jadear de placer, pero esto era pelea de dos. Acomode mi cara de modo que pudiera hacerla sentir placer mientras jugaba y lamia su parte. Más de 4 veces por minuto la escuchaba gemir de placer, a veces mas, lo cual demostró prácticamente llenando mi cara de sus fluidos, lo cual me indicaba que ella estaba lista, y yo realmente estaba muy excitado y ardido por el buen trabajo de la jefa, mezcla de sus manos y forma de cumplir con el reto impuesto.

La acomode debajo de mi y sin perder tiempo la embestí, entrando en ella y causando que esta se arqueara de placer, el grito de placer que dio, creo que se pudo escuchar en otra dimensión

**EN UNA REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

Erick Bluefox: ¿Qué fue eso?

Lelouch akatsuki: alguien gritando, deberíamos ver de donde fue ese grito

Louise: no ustedes no van a ningún lado

Lelouch: -no molestes tabla de planchar- mientras la ponía a dormir con su poder

**DE VUELTA A LA HABITACION**

Comencé a embestirla ardido, de verdad mujer más exquisita que ella jamás había probado en mi vida, y me sentía deseoso de demostrarle de lo que estaba hecho, y al parecer ella también quería hacer lo mismo, ya que mientras nos besábamos y yo la embestía, me arañaba y se notaba su deseo de dominarme, lo cual le concedí, dejándola subir sobre mí, viéndola a los ojos mientras entraba en ella. Comenzó con su movimiento de caderas de una forma cómoda al principio y de vez en más aumento la velocidad de su movimiento, causando gemidos más fuertes y jadeos más fuertes de mi parte, y de verdad esto era divertido, se sentía en ella caliente y el deseo de dos dominantes de demostrar quién es el dueño del momento. La voltee bruscamente y acariciando y besando sus pechos, la embestía con fuerza.

-dame mas mas mas MAS-pedia la pelirroja con ardor y yo estaba completamente decidido a complacerla

-llena mi vientre de ti hazlo es una orden- y si aun así no fuera una orden, llenaría su vientre de mis líquidos. Acaricie sus enormes muslos y pegando mas su cadera a mí, pude acelerar 3 veces más mi paso mientras arañaba sus piernas y la besaba ardidamente sin perdón ni dándole espacio a respirar, era mía en ese momento y disfrutaría de ello hasta que acabara.

-m-me vengo aza-kun me VENGOOOOU AHHHHH- dijo Rias, terminando en un exorbitante orgasmo que de verdad creería que se escucharía otra vez en otra dimensión

**EN UNA REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

Erick Bluefox: alguien se está divirtiendo por aquí

Lelouch akatsuki: jajá pero los únicos que somos activos aquí somos nosotros e.e

**DE VUELTA A LA HABITACION**

Continúe moviéndome en ella hasta llenar su vientre por completo de mis fluidos, de verdad me sentía completamente feliz y realizado, y si estaba más que sudado. Bese a Rías Gremory antes de irme a dormir, viendo que eran alrededor de las 4 am…

Al día siguiente, desayunamos todos juntos, y realmente, nadie quiso tocar el tema de lo ocurrido anoche. Trika estaba sonrojada a no más poder, Guille tenía una cara de idiota que había tenido acción con Asia y yo no quería imaginarme mi rostro. Pero lamentablemente era hora de irnos esta vez.

Comencé a despedirme yo

-Gracias de verdad por darnos residencia en este mundo- "y algo más" dije para mis adentros

-de verdad fue un placer, es hora de seguir, espero alguna vez volver a verlos- dijo Guille

-cuidence-ttebayo- dijo Trika toda triste por irse. Guille y yo presionamos el botón 2 y Trika el 3 permitiendo todos entrar en el siguiente portal, permitiendo entrar a otra dimensión…

-este lugar lo conozco yo- dijo Guille

-baka, esto es Central, estamos en Fullmetal Alchemist, pero en cuál de las 2 serie no se

Genial, otro momento de incertidumbre. Esperemos nos vaya bien esta vez…

**Genial logre terminarlo, este cap. fue uno de los mas largos que tengo, espero les guste, y al fin y al cabo ya les revele que lugar visitamos ahora. Ahora será mas shonen **** dejen sus reviews XD**


	6. El despertar de un super homunculo

**Llego por quien lloraban XD bueno voy por el cap. 6. Deje la duda en el aire sobre que full metal seria, pero mejor les digo antes de que mueran pensando. Brotherhood. En este arco, habrá un personaje que es completamente mío. En fin hare el disclaimer de que ningún personaje me pertenece, solo me pertenecen los que jamás han visto en la TV.**

**Gracias a los seguidores de mi muy extravagante y sensualoso fic y sin más que decir empezare.**

-Entonces estamos en Fullmetal alchemist… ¿creen que esto sirva?- dice Guille juntando sus manos y pegándolas al piso, intentando transmutar algo pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse las manos de tierra.

-¡te pasaste de idiota Guille! ¡Me debes un refresco! ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo, yo gane!- dijimos Trika y yo al mismo tiempo, y esta me golpeo la pierna.

-yo gano y punto- dice triunfante la enana.

-no lo creo- y me lance como una fiera contra ella, pero de pronto llega alguien, un uniformado con bigote y, sin camisa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Es un alboroto pequeño y puedo detenerlo sin esfuerzo porque soy ¡Alex Louis Armstrong!- dijo el musculoso gigante causando que Trika y yo dejáramos de pelear solo para que nos saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-etto Sr. Armstrong, mi nombre es Guille y ellos solo discutían sobre tonterías no les haga nada por favor- a veces me sorprendía la valentía de Guille para enfrentar a los altos mandos policiales y cosas así.

-no te preocupes pequeño, se nota que reían mientras peleaban. Me recuerdan a un par de hermanos que aunque no discutían tanto, lo hacían de vez en cuando y sucedían estas situaciones- dice el musculoso.

-¿Alphonse y Edward Elric?- dijo Trika y voltee a verla como diciéndole con la mirada "no debías decir eso".

-¿los conocen? Es increíble la fama de esos niños, más cuando destruyeron al padre aquí en central- decía nostálgico el musculoso – si Edward aun tuviera su alquimia, podría haber sido la mano derecha del mismísimo Roy Mustang.

-de conocerlos en persona no, pero si conocemos bien quien son ellos- dije tratando de contrarrestar lo dicho por Trika, pero Armstrong se puso a la defensiva pensando que habíamos venido a matarles.

-Chicos les pediré se vayan, los Elric no tienen tiempo para pelear con nadie y si intentan matarles, primero deberán pasar por mi cadáver- dijo en una pose extremadamente loca mostrando lo fornido de sus brazos y las chispitas rosadas brillando al alrededor de su rostro.

-no, no venimos a matar a nadie, solo caímos en este mundo por casualidad- dijo Guille asustado

-¿caer en este mundo?- se notó en la cara de Armstrong la curiosidad y confusión

-afff Trika me las vas a pagar- dije caminando hacia Alex y empezando a contarle lo sucedido en nuestro mundo y lo que hemos pasado. Se enloqueció al ver que pude activar el poder del Boosted Gear y el Scaled Mail (Balance Breaker), que Guille creara cuantas espadas imaginara y Trika volara e hiciera ninjitsu, permitiendo que así nos creyera.

-los Elric deberían conocerlos y ver de donde son, tal vez los ayuden a volver- dijo el musculoso con otra de sus poses estilo Johnny Bravo y dirigiéndonos a los trenes de central, que nos llevarían a Resembool.

Viajamos toda la noche en el tren y al amanecer estábamos en una carreta que nos llevaba poco a poco a la casa de los Rockbell, donde sabíamos que estarían los alquimistas, o un alquimista y alguien que poseía conocimientos, ya que en la batalla contra padre, Edward perdió su habilidad para hacer alquimia.

-¡Edward Elric! ¡Alphonse!- grito Armstrong llamando afuera de su casa a los héroes de este mundo, y también uno de mis héroes favoritos, siendo uno de los que calmo mi trauma de ser de baja estatura. Salieron los 2, con los hijos de Edward en sus brazos, y Armstrong los abrazo a los 2 mientras lloraba y esbozaba unas palabras

-los pequeños que ya no son tan pequeños, oh tenia años sin verlos-

-ya ya oe calma Armstrong estamos bien, no nos mates- decía Ed librándose de sus abrazos y dirigiendo su vista a nosotros. Le llamo la atención de que los 3 estábamos vestidos diferente a la gente de ese mundo. Trika con su traje naranja, Yo con una camisa negra y el jean negro (la blanca… falleció en el mundo de High School DXD) y guille con un pantalón de color azul oscuro y una camisa Amarilla que hacia juego.

-y ellos ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Alphonse

-son unos amigos que traje para presentarte, son personas de otras tierras

-de Xing o de algún otro lugar ¿supongo no?-dijo Ed

-de otras tierras me refiero a otros mundos- dijo Armstrong

-¡son extraterrestres!- dijo Alphonse asustado

-No NO somos aliens. Somos de unas tierras paralelas a esta. Solo que podemos viajar entre ellas.- dijo Guille.

-Sugoii- dijeron los dos hermanos pidiendo pruebas de que los 3 somos de otro mundo, y tuvimos que mostrarle los poderes adquiridos, y también mostrándole el dispositivo de nuestra muñeca, permitiendo que aunque estaban atónitos, nos creyeran.

Esa noche la pasamos conociendo a los hijos de Edward, nos enteramos que Mei estaba saliendo con Alphonse con miras a casarse, Winry esperaba otro bebe y la abuela pinako estaba viva aun, pero estaba en cama por su gran cantidad de años cumplidos.

Mientras tanto, exploradores lograron dar con los escombros del círculo de transmutación creado por padre hace años. A eso de las horas de la madrugada, antes de que saliera el sol, dieron con una especie de compartimiento, el cual tenía un cuerpo de un niño de menos de 8 años que dormía plácidamente. Ellos creyendo que se había escabullido ahí, lo sacaron del lugar cargado en brazos y al sacarlo de ahí, con la luz del sol, despertó y soltó un grito completamente estruendoso que mostro su ferocidad absorbiendo la vida de los exploradores convirtiéndolos en piedras filosofales y obteniendo sus poderes.

-entonces… papa ha muerto… ¡te vengare Padre te vengare! – dijo el niño, que resultó ser un homúnculo, pero no como los anteriores, sino como uno más poderoso, ya que comenzó a volar y a hacer volver el tiempo atrás.

En esa mañana vimos como todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor rejuvenecía o desaparecía, empezando por los hijos de Edward y Winry, y Alphonse, Mei, en fin todos volvían al punto de juventud que tenían antes de vencer a padre, convirtiendo a Alphonse en una armadura de nuevo y Edward teniendo de nuevo un brazo de metal…

**Les dejo ese abrebocas por ahora, espero sus reviews y bueno a partir del próximo cap. las cosas se pondrán ardientes. **


	7. Batalla contra el Homunculo

**Hola-ttebayo los fastidiare con algo del ttebayo-ttebayo XD-ttebayo**

**Trika me dijo Ero-Sennin-ttebayo solo por decir que sería todo ardiente y por eso me vengare con su OC XD pero en fin a partir de este cap. empezaran las peleas buenas… **

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y sin más que decir, empezare con mi cap.-ttebayo**

-d-de nuevo tengo una mano de metal- dijo Edward cayendo al piso en desesperación viendo que todo había vuelto a ser como antes de la destrucción de padre.

-al menos tú tienes tu automail, yo soy una armadura de nuevo- dijo Alphonse deprimido viendo su cuerpo convertido de nuevo en esa armadura.

-¡mis hijos, mis hijos!- gritaba desesperadamente Winry mientras lloraba.

Era horrible, realmente ver a unas personas perder todo en un momento, y los 3 (Guille, Trika y yo) nos sentimos muy mal viendo esta situación junto a Armstrong que estaba llorando también por esto. El cielo había cambiado de color, como si fuera un rojo sangriento y a la distancia, bien allá en el horizonte donde se encontraba central, se veía una luz roja enorme volando hacia arriba. Le dije a Armstrong que tomara a los Elric y nos fuéramos a central con urgencia para ver que sucedía.

-Aza vamos volando, debemos ir averiguando que pasa, ellos deberían llegar en un rato- dijo Trika presionando su dispositivo en el botón 1 activando su poder obtenido de Goku, activando el SS2 y volando a toda velocidad.

Active el botón 1 y automáticamente use el balance Breaker para volar junto a Trika a central luego de encargarle a Guille que cuidara a los Elric y a Alex hasta que lograran llegar a central.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunte a la enana voladora, viendo que su cabello era ahora amarillo y tenía una estela de energía a su alrededor.

-no lo sé pero si activan el circulo de transmutación que estaba aquí, hasta nosotros nos veremos afectados- dijo deduciendo Trika

-aceleremos entonces- dije yo acelerando el vuelo y en menos de 30 minutos estábamos en central, encontrándonos con un niño que levitaba en el centro de una luz roja haciendo que todo volviese en el tiempo.

**GUILLE POV**

-vamos tengan calma, entiendo que estén así, pero no es momento de deprimirse, debemos encontrar que es lo que sucede- les decía a los Elric tratando de detener sus lamentos y apurarlos mientras nos subíamos al auto que nos llevaría en cuestión de minutos hasta la estación de trenes. En este momento desearía volar como los chicos

-no entiendes, perdí a mis hijos y mi mano de nuevo, así que no pidas que me calme, teme*-decía Edward

-no quería volver a sentirme tan vacío de nuevo en mi vida, no quería esto siempre tengo pesadillas y se hizo realidad- decía Alphonse en grave estado de depresión.

Les di una cachetada a los 2 y los hice reaccionar sobre la situación. No era hora de estar cerrándose a lo que paso sino que era hora de hacer lo que hicieron de pequeños, enfrentarse a la vida y buscar la solución a esto.

-¿esta chatarra no puede ir más rápido?-dijo Edward juntando sus manos y haciendo algo de alquimia haciendo que el auto acelerara. Se quedó loco al ver que podía transmutar de nuevo.

-hermano lo hiciste, transmutaste de nuevo- dijo Alphonse emocionado

-pero si vimos que no podías realizar alquimia Edward elric- dijo Armstrong anonadado

-pero es genial, podre pelear de nuevo-dijo Edward algo entusiasmado

-permíteme escanearte- le dije a Edward adquiriendo su poder de alquimia. Ya teniendo el poder de la alquimia transmute el auto en una avioneta y como mi papa me había enseñado a volarla, empecé a pilotarla.

-¡luego les explico que es esto, como hago alquimia y el resto de la historia! ¡Lleguemos a central!- dije entusiasmado mientras volaba rápidamente con los chicos en el avión hasta ver la situación. Azahel y Trika siendo sometidos por el enemigo que era un niño lactante a mí mirar… jamás dejaría que olvidaran esto… pero primero los ayudare

-listos hermanos Elric?- dije estacionando la avioneta sobre alguna parte del techo del cuartel general de central…

-listos- dijeron los 2 hermanos saltando de la avioneta junto conmigo a la acción antes de que mataran a mis amigos…

**AZAHEL POV**

-e-es un niño el que hace esto e.e Trika hagámosle detenerse- le dije a mi compañera quien no perdió tiempo en hacer un kamehameha y yo hice un Dragón Shoot para complementar el ataque y tuvimos éxito, sacando a el niño del trance en el que se encontraba.

Ambos pensamos que estaba siendo controlado, pero al darnos cuenta este tenía su cuerpo cubierto de un escudo tal como hacia Greed, lo cual capte como algo que venía pensando en el transcurso del vuelo

-es un homúnculo Trika- le grite a mi prima que cambio el semblante automáticamente y se cuerpo se puso cauteloso, ya que sabía cómo eran los homúnculos.

-bien hecho amigo, lo descubriste muy bien, me llamo Hate ¿y tú?- dijo el niño comportándose "amigablemente" el niño, cosa que ya vi que era completamente peligroso.

-Hate… eso es odio, ¿verdad?- pregunto Trika preparada para la primera reacción de Hate

-sí que lo es. ¡Los odio a todos por haber matado a mi padre! ¡Lo reviviré y juntos conoceremos el mundo en libertad!- respondió maniacamente el niño

-creo que no podemos dejarte hacer eso. Tu padre quería matar a todos los humanos y no es conveniente para nosotros- dije yo, ya que no permitiría la muerte de las personas aquí.

-no podrás detenerme, soy el más fuerte de mis hermanos, tengo todos sus poderes- eso me dio escalofríos… pelear contra pride la sombra, el veloz sloth, la lanza definitiva lust, el escudo definitivo Greed, el ojo definitivo wrath, el portal fallido gluttony y el cambiante envy en uno solo. Y viendo el mismo homúnculo aquí presente tendría su propio poder, el cual parece es buscar revivir a su padre devolviendo el tiempo.

Pero no lo hará, Trika y yo lo venceremos

-a pelear Trika- al decir esto Trika cambio de poder al de naruto e hizo un jutsu de clones de sombras multiplicándose cuanto pudo y cada uno intento hacer el ransengan, pero Hate fácilmente destruyo a todos los clones de Trika usando las lanzas que generaba en sus dedos Lust. Me abalance contra el obteniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy parejo, pero el niño se con facilidad esquivando algunos de mis golpes y uso la velocidad de Sloth para atacarme a velocidad supersónica y vencerme estrellándome contra el suelo.

Trika se convirtió en SS2 de nuevo (el SS4 le consume excesiva energía así que no lo usa consecutivamente), y lucho con fuerza contra el mano a mano. Hate recibió golpes muy duros así que uso las sombras de Pride envolviendo en estas a Trika y estrellándola a mi lado.

-Trika ataques en equipo e ¡AHORA!- fuimos los 2 a atacar rápidamente pero este tenía su estómago abierto como Gluttony, y empuje a Trika fuera del ataque y active un dragón Shoot antes de ser comido y solo se tragó mi ataque. Este llego con la misma velocidad de sloth pero lo que hizo fue convertirse en un dragón y golpearme fuertemente contra una de las casas cercanas al lugar donde peleábamos. Tomo su forma de niño y este dijo

- no me van a vencer tan fácil niñatos la verdad yo soy perfecto, ni mi padre podría conmigo- y al parecer tenía razón, era un súper homúnculo. Seguimos luchando contra el pero el uso una técnica de parálisis temporal y nos embistió con una gran fuerza haciendo que se apagara nuestro dispositivo, pero en ese momento escuchamos una avioneta y vimos a Guille saltar junto a los hermanos Elric a la pelea…

**Les dejo esto por aquí, dejen reviews, busquen a Trika en mis reviews (tiene una foto de perfil de masaru de digimon savers) y lean sus fics, escribe genial **


	8. El plan

**Hola chicos! Bueno les informo que tardare un poco en subir caps. Por cuestiones de trabajo u.u Pero no quiere decir que dejare de escribir esta historia! Así que aunque tarde uno o dos dias, subo un cap. jeje**

**Capítulo dedicado a Trika hikary, mi adorada imouto, mi prima, por su cumpleaños! Estas aparte de anciana, enana xD**

**Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews y me animan a escribir esta historia… sin más que decir empecemos**

-bakayaro deja a esos chicos- gritaba Edward elric mientras juntaba sus manos y transmutaba el suelo en un cañón del cual disparaba balas de piedra enormes a Hate, el súper homúnculo. Este recibió el impacto pero no fue afectado fácilmente. Alphonse también lo imito pero este hizo hilos de piedra golpeando al niño, pero no fue efectivo

-les dio una tunda ¿verdad?- dijo Guille levantando a Trika y dándome la mano para levantarme

-sí y fue muy fea, no debiste ver cómo nos pateó el trasero- dijo Trika

-chicos centrémonos, este enemigo es malvado. Guille, ¿crees poder dañarlo con tus espadas?- pregunte a Guille creyendo que este solo tenía un poder

-déjenme al menos quitarle en poder de las sombras- dijo presionando su botón 2 y creando una especie de techo que deshabilito el poder de Pride en su cuerpo, ya que esta la técnica que usaba para atacar a los hermanos y a Armstrong.

-ok Guille hace alquimia- dije anonadado y en eso llega Mei a nuestro lado

-chicos yo ayudare a vencer a este enemigo- dijo lanzando sus kunais y activando su retanjutsu atrapando los pies de Hate. Trika la escaneo a ella y obtuvo sus kunais y empezó a pelear también usando alquimia

Yo no perdí tiempo y fui por Edward elric y lo escanee cuando este cayo en el piso permitiendo también tener alquimia en mi poder, cuando de pronto escuchamos un estruendoso estallido de fuego, era Mustang el cual venía a ayudar. Todos comenzamos a pelear pero aun así el niño era más fuerte que todos los alquimistas que estábamos juntos.

El niño causo un estallido y causo que nos retiráramos momentáneamente.

-¿qué haremos contra esa cosa? No se me ocurre nada- dijo Alphonse

-no se la verdad, es muy difícil pelear contra esa cosa, todos los homúnculos en uno solo- dijo Edward

-cada homúnculo tenía una debilidad ¿verdad?- pregunte porque buscaba que pensar

-si aza, es verdad cada uno era débil ante algo- dijo Trika secundándome y todos voltearon a vernos

-cierto, Greed por alquimia se podía desactivar su carbono, el humo bloqueaba la vista de wrath, lust podía ser quemada, la sombra dejaba sin poderes a pride, gluttony podía ser cortado hasta agotar su piedra, envy también tenía la debilidad de lust, y golpes en lugares mortíferos eran las debilidades de sloth. Pero, ¿Cómo cubrimos cada debilidad?- dije yo analizando

-recordemos lo que enfrentamos- dijo Mustang buscando estabilizar la situación y secundando nuestra idea – ataca con un poder a la vez, no puede usarlos simultáneos, si podemos acabar con los efectos unos por uno, podremos vencerlo. La pregunta es cómo hacerlo- termino de analizar el alquimista de fuego.

-primero déjame probar algo-dijo Guille escaneando el poder de Mustang, pudiendo ahora escanear fuego- descubrí eso cuando venía en el auto que luego transmute en avión, podemos suplantar poderes mientras estemos en la dimensión en que los adquiramos- dijo Guille con su descubrimiento.

-interesante, pero eso por ahora no importa, debemos vencer a Hate a como dé lugar- dije angustiado para cuando tuve una idea

-y si… ohm, combinamos habilidades entre todos, es decir ¿atacamos en conjunto las habilidades uno al lado del otro razón de debilitarlo y vencerlo?- dije lanzando a pegar

-es lo único que tenemos por ahora, usemos eso- dijo Mustang buscando sus guantes en sus bolsillos

-Mei y yo nos encargaremos de paralizar y detener sus sombras y sus ataques de velocidad- dijo Trika

-Mustang, Armstrong y yo debilitaremos sus poderes de carbono y quemaremos como envy y lust- dijo Guille

-entonces los Elric y yo vamos a atacar el resto de sus habilidades razón de poder debilitarlo y vencerlo- todos asintieron, y ya teníamos un plan.

De pronto Guille activo su poder de espadas y genero una espada gris, me pareció tonta pero lo que vi me dejo loco, lo atravesó a pesar de tener su poder de Greed activo, esa herida causada hizo que se cayera un pedazo de su piel, y Guille hablo

-mi carbono killer puede destruir cualquier cosa compuesta de carbono, bitch please las clases sirven para algo- dijo saltando sobre él y cortándole un brazo. Este con su otro brazo intento usar el poder de lust cuando Mustang empezó a quemarlo, y Hate gritaba horriblemente por las quemaduras, permitiendo que Alex atacara con sus puños dándole varios golpes seguidos y levantándolo en el aire. Se logró recuperar mientras estaba en el aire, pero yo, con mi Scaled mail volé a su altura y lo estrelle al suelo, causando una rotura en la mayoría de sus huesos. Estábamos empezando a ganarle terreno al monstro. Pero algo paso, algo que causo el detener de la pelea.

El niño se convirtió en un adulto, con alas y empezó a buscar como huir, pero fue directo hacia la emboscada de Trika y Mei, las cuales atacaron con fuerza a este idiota cortándole las alas con unas púas sacadas del suelo.

Edward y Alphonse buscaron descomponer su cuerpo, mientras yo busque dispararle una gran ráfaga de ataques con mi Scaled mail, causando que el niño gritara y causara una explosión que ninguno de nosotros tenía prevista.

Y escapo directo al lugar donde padre había activado la piedra filosofal….

**Este cap. fue algo corto pero tiene su motivo, cuando lean el otro se enteraran porque… bye bye **


	9. Volviendo a la normalidad

**Buenas chicos! Gomen por no actualizar tan seguido, lo que pasa es que generalmente actualizo desde el trabajo y como estoy algo ocupado con unos seriales, me dificulta dedicarme a otra cosa, pero aun así buscare como subir los caps. A Uds.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y bueno espero sus reviews **

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes vistos en tv o manga no son míos, los que desconozcan si son míos.**

-sigámoslo- grito Mustang saltando por la abertura que el niño dejo por su explosión, cayendo directamente en el lugar donde estaba padre hace unos cuantos años.

-esto… no es POSIBLE- dijo el niño anonadado viendo que por más que retrocediera el tiempo, su padre no volvía a su lugar.

-padre ven de nuevo paaadre ven por favor, estos humanos me están matando- decía enojado el niño y se mostraba en su cara la ira que se creaba en el por ver como no reaparecía su padre

-Baka-ttebayo lo muerto no puede volver a vivir en este mundo. Tu padre murió así que no volverá jamás- Trika dijo esto buscando detener su estúpido plan, pero en vez de calmarlo lo que hizo fue empeorar la situación

-no debiste decirle eso así- dijo Guille presionando su botón 2 y haciendo alquimia de fuego para detener al atacante que se dirigía directamente a Trika, pero esto pareció inmutarle al súper homúnculo quien con sus lanzas dirigió su ataque a la enana pero no me permití dejar que le hiciera daño

**TRIKA POV**

-A-a-a-aza que hiciste- dije asustada viendo a Azahel en el traje de Scaled Mail atravesado por las uñas de Hate en el hombro evitando que este me hiciera daño

-¡Teme! Probaras el verdadero poder- dijo Edward Elric juntando sus manos y haciendo un ataque masivo alquímico con todas las piedras que encontró pero Hate saco sus lanzas del cuerpo de Azahel y empezó a usar sus sombras para detener el ataque

-estarás bien-le dije a Azahel mostrando seriedad, aunque tenía mucho miedo por lo que acababa de pasar, mi primo el que más rivalidad tiene conmigo, atravesándose por mí y dejando que fuera herido por salvarme…

-no seas tonta enana ve y pelea ya iré déjame hacer algo aquí y te llamare de nuevo para vencerlo juntos-dijo mi primo levantándose y revisando su dispositivo. Le hice caso y active mi modo más fuerte hasta ahora, el súper saiyajin 4, luchando a la par con el niño que usaba el poder del ojo definitivo escapando de mis ataques, cuando escucho un grito

**AZAHEL POV**

-¡Trika quítate!- le grite a la enana mostrando un ataque masivo que tenía con el arsenal mágico del Balance Breaker haciendo que Hate explotara dejándolo muy débil gracias a los ataques de fuego

-Guille ataque anti-carbono ¡ahora!- le dije a mi amigo, el cual estaba saltando con su espada en mano cortando y destajando los brazos y piernas del mounstro, dejándolo tirado en el piso y permitiendo que Trika y yo lanzáramos un combo

-¡súper dragón Kame Hame ha!- gritamos los 2 juntos mientras lanzábamos un disparo combinado del dragón Shoot y un kamehameha causando que nos quedáramos sin energía.

El mounstro aún seguía vivo y trataba de transmutar un cuerpo a partir de lo que quedaba de su piedra filosofal, pero Edward Elric tomo su cabeza y lo noqueo. Alphonse y Edward comenzaron a dibujar un círculo de transmutación en el piso, con el cual al activarlo entre los 2, el Homúnculo desapareció por completo y todo a nuestro alrededor se movía a una velocidad increíble, dejando que todos retomaran su cuerpo y edad y situaciones antes de que el Homúnculo retrocediera el tiempo.

-mi cuerpo volvió- dijo Alphonse abrazándose a sí mismo y Guille, Trika y yo le vimos raro

-bueno quien diría que padre nos molestaría desde el más allá-dijo Edward juntando sus manos y descubriendo que aun podía hacer alquimia

-¡¿naniiiiiii?!-gritamos todos al ver lo que sucedía

Al todos ser alquimistas, y haber abierto la puerta (Guille y yo no la habíamos abierto, pero al copiar los poderes era como si lo hubiéramos hecho) exceptuando a Mei y a Trika, nos vimos traídos a los aposentos de dios

-bienvenidos alquimistas- dijo dios

-¿para qué nos traes aquí?- dijo Mustang

-sencillo, solo cállense y escuchen. Al sellar al homúnculo deshaciendo el poder que este contenía, causaron un pago con su piedra filosofal hacia mí, obteniendo el cuerpo de Alphonse Elric y las partes de Edward Elric, y al volver en el tiempo su puerta de alquimia quedo, así que nunca me la pagaste por tu hermano. Así que no me deben nada, tienes una nueva oportunidad úsala Edward Elric- dijo Dios, luego de empujarnos por la puerta y terminar de nuevo donde estábamos.

Luego de este encuentro, Guille tuvo que contarle que era la avioneta que transmuto para llegar a central, y llegamos a encontrarnos que Winry había recuperado a los niños también.

Al día siguiente luego de recuperarnos (Mei curo mi herida con su retanjutsu), nos despedimos y Guille, Trika y yo partimos de este mundo

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte yo estando en un terreno baldío, como si fuera un desierto, esperando y estando dispuestos a defendernos

**Otro cap corto es porque me quede sin ideas al escribirlo pero aquí esta… en lo que pueda subiré el nuevo… sayooo **


	10. Titanes

**Por culpa de Trika me veo forzado a decirles de que anime hare el siguiente arco. Shingeki no Kyojin…**

**Gracias a mis seguidores por seguir mi historia kasjkajs ok no… en fin disclaimer**

**Nadie me pertenece porque todos somos polvo y al polvo volveremos sin llevarnos nada… etto… no era así**

**Ningún personaje es mío solo los que no salen en el anime o manga.**

-bueno este terreno es raro, parece un desierto.- dice Trika viendo a su alrededor.

-si lo sé, me extraña que todo esté tan callado- dijo Guille preparándose para lo peor.

-mucho…. Silencio- dije yo teniendo mi mano unida a mi brazalete, cuando de pronto apareció un titán

-¡¿u-u-un t-Titán!?- gritamos los 3 corriendo cuanto podíamos del titán, acercándonos a una zona arbolada, pero luego nos vimos con cara estúpida de porque huíamos y nos volteamos a enfrentar al titán de 15 metros que nos perseguía.

Todos activamos diferentes poderes (Trika uso su poder de Goku, yo active mi Scaled mail y Guille activo su alquimia de fuego) empezando a atacar a nuestro perseguidor.

-¡kamehameha!- usando su poder en saiyajin 1, Trika elimino las piernas del titán, mientras que yo a velocidad extremadamente aumentada, cortando por completo los miembros del titán, pero el muy torpe de Guille uso fuego, causando que se regenerara de nuevo nuestro opresor. Trika y yo lo vimos con cara de "eres un tremendo idiota" y volvimos a atacar al mounstro, cortando la nuca y matando al titán.

Volamos los 3 (Guille aún no posee poderes que lo hagan volar, así que Trika y yo nos turnamos para llevarlo mientras volábamos), en busca de humanos que habitaran este mundo. Aun no caíamos en cuenta de que estábamos en el anime de Shingeki no Kyojin, no por despistados, sino por lo realista de este mundo, exceptuando la plaga de los titanes.

De pronto, a lo lejos veíamos como nos acercábamos a unas murallas enormes, de unos 50 metros de altura diría yo, y Trika cayó en cuenta

-¡Esto es Shingeki no Kyojin aza! ¡Veré a Eren, veré a Eren!- dijo emocionada de muchas formas que alternaban de la emoción, la lujuria y más emoción apócrifa y loca.

En un instante vimos un pequeño rayo formarse frente a nosotros y luego empezó a aparecer frente a nosotros el monstruoso titán colosal, que a pesar de tener diferentes poderes, no podríamos detenerlo. Junto al titán colosal, estaba el titán blindado que correspondiendo en ayuda a su compañero, destruía un puñado de humanos como si fueran un grupo de hormigas. Guille salto por sobre mis hombros directamente al titán colosal, buscando como cortarle el cuello, ya que nos indignaba ver como mataban a los humanos. Trika y yo íbamos en contra del titán blindado para al menos alejarlos de la gente que estaba ahí en pie de lucha no solo contra los titanes colosal y blindado, sino contra titanes normales que acudieron al llamado que había hecho antes de que nosotros llegáramos a este lugar.

Guille fue directamente con una gran velocidad a atacar al mounstro, con fuerza directo al cuello usando las habilidades de Kiba, destajando músculos del brazo gigante y buscando como matarle, pero de pronto desapareció antes de que Guille le cortara el cuello.

Trika y yo nos la veíamos apañadas contra el titán blindado porque a pesar de ser piel, su temperatura hacia que cada herida se curara en menos segundos de los que se tardaban curándose los titanes normales. Al menos Trika había inmovilizado sus piernas con retanjutsu así que no escaparía tan fácil, y seguíamos tratando de que hacerle daño, pero se recuperaba fácil hasta el momento en que Guille cayo de la altura en la que estaba cortándole el cuello, y mostrando que era Reiner Braun, quedando inconsciente, y siendo capturado por nosotros 3, pero estábamos sin energía, y habían 3 titanes de 15 metros que venían hacia nosotros. Era nuestro final….

GROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR 

Ese grito espantoso nos devolvió el alma al cuerpo. El famoso Titán Bribón venía a deshacerse de los titanes que estaban a punto de comernos, matándolos a todos con facilidad a punta de puñetazos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo atraparon a Reiner Braun? Es un fugitivo que veníamos cazando desde hacía un rato- dijo el capitán Levi acercándose a nosotros junto a Mikasa Ackerman, quienes nos veían extrañados.

-es una larga historia pero por ahora debemos irnos, sabemos que este es el titán blindado, nosotros mismos lo atrapamos- dijo Guille mientras yo veía a Trika babeándose por Levi.

-bien, Mikasa, Armin llévenselos, yo mismo rescatare a Eren de su cuerpo de titán cuando acabe con cuantos titanes pueda- dijo Levi dirigiéndose a Armin Arlet y a Mikasa Ackerman, levantándose y sacando sus espadas para cortar a los titanes que iban en contra de un muy ocupado Eren matando cuantos titanes se interponían.

Los aludidos automáticamente se levantaron y de una vez tomaron a Trika y a Reiner, ya que Guille y yo pedimos que fueran ellos los primeros en salvarse. Nos subimos sobre un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, en eso Jean y Sasha llegaron hasta nosotros y nos llevaron hasta adentro de las murallas.

Al rato, Levi llega con un Eren muy cansado cargado en su espalda, y se dirigió a nosotros

-ahora si responderán mis preguntas, ¿verdad?-

Si, era hora de aclarar sus dudas….

**Ando algo corto de ideas, pero seguiré escribiendo cada vez que pueda…. Putos seriales de Mier&$%&(& que no hacen más que hacer que se me seque el cerebro u.u en fin espero sus reviews XD**


	11. Obteniendo los poderes

**Disculpen el abandono pero ser adulto ¡apesta! En fin vine a darles un cap. más de la historia, esta correrá más en el manga que en lo que debería correr por el anime, así que bueno chicos espero les guste y actualizare cada vez que mis viajes entre mundos me lo permitan… aprovecho también para dedicar este capítulo a mi prima enana pero muy querida, Trika… deseo te recuperes pronto nwn **

-bueno capitán Levi, nosotros sinceramente no somos de esta tierra- le dije tratando de comportarme como el líder del trio que conformábamos Trika, Guille y yo y evitando nos metieran presos y quedarnos atrapados aquí, ya que pudimos irnos a otros mundos por haber adquirido los grandes poderes de sus héroes.

-¿Cómo que no son de este mundo? Explíquenme eso- dijo con su prepotencia usual

-señor capitán enano es fácil, no somos humanos comunes de estas tierras, somos viajeros dimensionales, aunque es algo que les resultara muy difícil de creer- dijo Trika interrumpiéndome y sin perder tiempo, hizo Bullying al único que en el momento aparte de salvarnos, nos podía meter presos… me cansa esta situación

- ¿! E-E-Enano?!- dijo anonadado Levi, quien por un momento quebró su fachada de "no me importa un bledo" y se notó como lo rodeaba un aura depresiva

-si un pequeño enano- dijo Trika triunfante haber quebrado la compostura de Levi, pero era mi momento de vengarme

-hacen muy linda pareja tu eres una enana también :) – Trika volteo a verme y supe que era hora de correr….

**GUILLE POV**

**-**chicos dejen de correr estamos con oficiales, dejen de irrespetar- dije yo tratando de componer la situación, ya que podrían encerrarnos por tanto irrespeto

-está bien- dijeron al unísono Aza y Trika y un recompuesto Levi hablo

-bueno ya el juego se acabó, lo que quiero es que digan la verdad, ¿cómo pudieron cargarse a un titán de 15 metros ustedes solos? – dijo con un tono de voz algo enojado indicando que no nos iríamos de ahí si no dábamos respuestas. Comprimí mi deseo de contestarle mal pero Azahel interfirió.

-Capitán Levi, vea este dispositivo- dijo mostrando su muñeca – esto no es nada parecido a lo que está en este mundo. Aparte, ¿una persona normal podría hacer esto?- dijo Azahel presionando su botón 2 y transmutando parte del suelo en porcelana.

-Impresionante joven, me ha convencido. Los mantendremos en secreto como un arma de último minuto para la brigada de reconocimiento, a cambio les daré comida y posada ya que aquí no tienen donde quedarse, ¿les quedo claro?- dijo el Capitán, que más que un beneficio parecía una orden… si, odio a los oficiales definitivamente

**1 DIA DESPUES**

**TRIKA POV**

-ni mama me obligaba a limpiar tanto- dije algo cansada

-nadie te mando a decirle enano, sabíamos que nos cuidaría, pero por venganza nos mandaría a limpiar la casa a nosotros 3- dijo el anciano de Aza

-si pero tú también me quisiste emparejar con él, Baka-ttebayo- dije en respuesta a su palabra.

Estuvimos limpiando todo el día, como pago a quedarnos en casa de la brigada de reconocimiento y también obtener comida, pero esto era aburrido. Quería ir a matar titanes o tratar de abrazar a Eren o burlarme de Armin pero no estaban por ahí

**EN UN SOTANO SECRETO **

-confiesa Reiner, por tu culpa y de tu amigo el titán colosal, mi madre murió, todos murieron por tu culpa- le pegaba Eren a Reiner en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz.

-solo fue mi instinto de titán no fue porque quise- decía Reiner y Levi intervino

-no creo que sea así, porque si no mal recuerdo, tú eras muy amigo de Annie, la Titán mujer y ella se encerró en un cristal solo por evitar esto, tú no tienes la misma suerte- dijo halándolo del cabello, el poco que tenía y arrancándoselo – eso volverá a crecer así que duela como duela, seguiremos tratándote como un traidor hasta sacarte la información y luego matarte

**DE VUELTA A LA BASE DE LA BRIGADA UNA HORA DESPUES**

**TRIKA POV**

-ya terminamos al fin- dijo Guille tirándose en el suelo, agotado luego de tanta limpieza

-bueno enana pongamos las reglas claras, desde que llegamos a las dimensiones encontramos algo que pasa así que debemos buscar los poderes de los titanes aquí. Debemos evitar hacerlos molestar a toda costa, aunque sabemos que es nuestra tierra, si nos pasa algo aquí, y morimos es para siempre- decía Azahel sentado en un roca cerca de donde estábamos sentados, tratando de regañarme por mi actitud, pero es hora de llevarle la contraria

-pues digas lo que digas no eres mi jefe y tampoco me dirás que hace-e-e-er- dije luego de babearme al ver a Eren caminando hacia la casa y Salí corriendo hacia el….

**AZAHEL POV**

-esa enana del demoniooooo- grite y Guille se acercó a mí y me dijo

-hermano, los grandes poderes de este mundo es ser titanes. Pero como no podemos solo usar el poder de Eren, que tal si buscamos a Reiner, a Annie y tu copias a Eren. ¿No es buena idea?-

-la verdad la es, dejemos que sea de noche y adquiriremos el poder. Yo pensaba lo mismo. Eres hábil bro. Tu iras por el de Reiner, ¿Por qué?-

-la verdad ser blindado es genial, a ti te luce perder partes del cuerpo XD- dijo Guille y me lance encima a forcejear con el cómo cuando éramos niños.

Ya eran las 11 pm y todos estaban dormidos, y durante 2 horas buscamos el lugar donde tenían a los aludidos Annie y Reiner. Guille se escabullo rápidamente ir al lugar donde estaba Reiner y lo escaneo, Trika imito solo que fue al lugar donde estaba Annie y escaneo su poder, pero algo paso justo en ese momento. Se escuchó un rayo que ilumino el lugar y se vio nacer al titán colosal de nuevo….

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero reviews y en el momento que pueda actualizo. Sayooooo!**


End file.
